Brian to the rescue
by Samracheltang88
Summary: The pilot story to The Griffin Family.
1. Chapter 1

Brian to the Rescue (Part One)

The Griffin Family is a family of nine. They lived their lives happily in a splendid big house in the suburbs of Florida which is not so far away from the city. Every year, life was great for the family until last month, something bad happened to them.

It all started when Philip woke up and went out of his room, he noticed a metal bucket on the top of the staircase. Out of curiosity, he kicked the metal bucket over. But as he kicked, an invisible force kicked him and he was sent flying out of the house.

Then, Marco went downstairs and went outside. Suddenly, a net fell on top of him. "Somebody help me!" he screamed as he tried to break free from the net which fell on him. But the net was made out of strong rope which was too strong for him to break free.

Maggie was the third one to exit her room when she saw a noose knot on the ground.

The moment she stepped into the noose knot, she was suddenly pulled and was left hanging upside down!

Harold was the fourth one to emerge from his room when he saw a rope hanging in the living room. When he came down, he pulled the rope and a brown wooden box fell on him.

Then, Ray came out from his room and went downstairs to the living room. When he got to the living room, he could not believe his eyes. He saw a delicious, marvellous looking candy house. "Yay!" said Ray as he jumped up and down with happiness. "Finally, I can share the candy house with my family!" But before the unsuspecting boy could do anything, the door of the candy house opened by itself and Ray got sucked inside.

Lastly, the triplets, Julie, Janet and Janie appeared from their room, went downstairs and walked along the corridor.

At the corridor, they saw a box. A light brown shoebox which had the sign 'Do not Open! If you do, something bad may happen to you.' But because those three blue haired girls were curious, they opened the box anyway.

And do you know what happened? That's right! All three girls were sucked inside the box!

All the eight people vanished mysteriously! Meanwhile, Brian was drinking his cup of jasmine tea when a robot cricket landed on his window and hit his head.

Brian picked up the cricket to read the important message. And to his shock, he saw Boris, the Bad laughing evilly. But that's not all. Brian also saw his wife, Maggie, and his seven children, Marco, Ray, Janet, Janie, Julie, Harold and Phillip all held hostage.

The eight of them were restrained with manacles to prevent them from escaping.

"Well, well, well," said Boris. "Brian, your wife and kids are now my captives! If you want to save them, you must take your wife's pendant along and go to my hideout in Stark's Island! The moment you delay, your loved ones will suffer as I will inject a serum into their bodies and they will be dehydrated and will die in 24 hours! Goodbye!"

The picture vanished and Brian felt traumatized. As he did not want his wife and children to suffer, he grabbed his wife's pendant and rushed out of the house.

Stark's Island was the scariest place in the world. There was a muddy swamp which had very aggressive crocodiles who were waiting to eat a person alive. It had thorny vines, man eating plants and quicksand which will sink somebody down if he stepped into it.

"Help us!" Ray shouted as he attempted to break free from his chains which restrained him. "Shut up! No one is going to save all of you losers!" retorted Boris.

Finally, Brian showed up. "Let them go now, Boris," he said coldly. "No, I won't!" Boris replied. "Not until you give your wife's locket to me!" "No, Brian!" cried Maggie as she tugged at her chains which held her hostage. "Whatever he says, don't listen to him!"

Boris was starting to feel impatient that Brian did not want to give him the locket snatched it from his hand. Boris opened the locket and a video of how to get the powerful emeralds and the time stones in emerald cave showed up.

Boris felt amazed. 'Soon, with all the powerful emeralds and the time stones, I can take over Toon planet,' he thought in his head. He went to his storeroom and grabbed his sack, a shovel and a pair of latex gloves and left his hideout.

But what Boris didn't know is that as he left, the keys to free the manacles fell from his pocket. Brian grabbed the keys and freed his wife.

"Thanks for saving me!" said Maggie as she went over to Brian and held him close. Then, Brian and Maggie freed their children out of their manacles. After everyone was free, Brian told them, "Come on, We have to stop Boris from taking the emeralds and time stones to take over Toon Planet."

Then, everyone left the hideout to stop Boris the bad from taking the emeralds and the time stones.

Will Boris get the emeralds and the time stones and take over Toon planet? Will the Griffin Family be too late? Find out in part 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian To The Rescue(Part Two)

Following the events in the first part of our story, Boris finally made it to the Emerald Cave. Then, he took out the locket and it showed him that the emeralds and the time stones were near the entrance of the cave.

Boris put on his gloves, took his shovel out and started to dig the ground to find the emeralds. After ten minutes of digging, Boris felt something shining under the ground. He picked up one emeralds and was happy. In no time, he managed to retrieve all the seven emeralds and time stones.

Boris thought to himself, "Yes! Soon, the whole of Toon Planet will be mine forever!" As he was about to put the emeralds and the time stones inside the sack, he heard somebody saying, "Oh no you don't!"

Boris looked up and he saw that Brian and his family were free. "Boris! You are not getting away with it! Whether you like it or not, you are going down!" Brian yelled angrily at Boris.

"Well! I have minions to stop you!" retaliated Boris as he snapped his fingers twice. Without warning, Titanium Chef, Ice King, Kate Smith, Eric Cartman, Butters Stotch, Kenny Mckormik, Kahmunrah, Kaito and Flame King appeared in a flash and they quickly surrounded the Griffin Family.

'Oh no! How are we going to stop all our enemies in one? The only way is to unite together,' thought Brian.

"Get them all!" Boris yelled at his minions. Then, the battle begun!

First, Kahmunrah brought out his exploding grenades and he threw it right at his targets, Kaito grabbed his boomerangs and threw it at Brian's family. Kate Smith used her flying knifes.

First, when Kahmunrah threw an activated grenade at Marco, the latter grabbed a baseball bat and flung the grenade back at Kahmunrah which exploded at Kahmunrah's body.  
Then, Kaito attempted to throw a boomerang at Brian. But Brian dodged the boomerang and it flung back at Kaito which injured him severly.

As everyone fought, a few villains were sent flying into the air while some of them were defeated. Brian had placed his arms around Kenny's Neck. His free hand was punching Kenny's right eye.

Boris was the only one standing and untouched. He was a bit shaky. Brian placed an unconcious Kenny down to the ground and went up to Boris and punched him. Boris fell on the ground unconcious. All the emeralds and the time stones fell out of Boris's sack and scattered on the ground.

At that time, the police special squad came and caught all the remaining villains including Boris. Later, Boris was sentenced to a three year jail at Toonsville Metropolis Prescint.

All the emeralds and the time stones were duly returned to Brian. Brian kept them in a secret hideout.

Finally, Brian and his family were also rewarded two thousand dollars for the arrest of Boris and his minions.


End file.
